Digimon: Valentines Day Bachelorette
by ValiantOne1
Summary: From the author that brought you Valentines Day Crush, brings you another Valentines Day one-shot. I think you already know where this is going. Enjoy!


**A/N: ** This is basically based off to the reality show so I don't own anything. What ever you read doesn't necessarily mean anything…

**Warning:** There will be fourth wall braking

**The Bachelorette**

Zoe was sitting in her room, grooming her hair straight with an elegant brush as she stared at her reflection in her make up artist mirror.

"_It was just yesterday the guys agreed to me doing this…_" she thought as she stroked her hair carefully.

By "this" she meant to the deal Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and JP made with her saying that she had to confess and choose who she loved most.

_[Flashback]_

_The gang was hanging out at their favorite diner, Cooper's House, as usual when all of a sudden JP came bursting through the door, out of breath._

"_Zoe, I go this box of chocolate for you! I hope you like it!" JP dropped the delicacy right in front of her for the others to see._

_Zoe was surprised since it wasn't Valentines Day yet. "Oh, thanks… JP." She studied it as if it had a bomb in it._

_Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi were busy drinking when they saw what took place. Takuya's eyes side glanced over at the box._

"_What on earth do you think you're doing JP? Huh?" Takuya asked sternly._

"_What? I just thought I could get her a lil somethin for her since V-day is just one away." JP replied snobbishly._

"_But, that's against the rules!" Takuya snapped back._

"_What rules?"_

"_The rules of Valentines Day gifts!"_

"_There's no such thing! You made that up!"_

"_Actually it says right here in the holiday rule book on page 214 section 2.14" Kouichi pointed to a page in a large book in his hand which came from out of thin air._

"_What? Let me see."JP read and sure enough; it was written on the page that one could not give a gift to a significant other before Valentines' Day unless there are special circumstances._

"_This is bull!"_

"_It is written is it not?" Kouji asked as he stirred his drink with his straw in an arrogant manner."Besides, Zoe couldn't possible enjoy your chocolates because they're too cliché!"_

"_No they're not! Every girl loves chocolat!" JP replied with a french accent._

"_Not unless they're allergic!" Kouji quipped._

_Everyone was silent as they all stared daggers at one another._

"_Look, all that matters is that no matter what gift you get her, Zoe is always gonna love me more than y'all." Takuya held his hands out in a displaying style, with his eyes closed arrogantly."Isn't that right babe?"_

_Zoe tried to speak, "Well actually-"_

"_Don't get ahead of your self there, Takuya. Me and Zoe are texting right as we speak." Kouji said as he rapidly punched buttons on his cell phone._

"_No you're not. You're texting mom!" Kouichi realized as he checked over his brother's shoulder._

"_Thanks a lot idiot!"_

"_Hey, You who! Back to me and Zoe!" Takuya reminded._

"_Don't you mean Zoe and I?" JP corrected his grammar and cleverly changed the attention to him._

_Suddenly all of the guys argued like congressmen on who will win Zoe's heart._

_A loud whistle disrupted the bickering. It was Tommy who stood on the table to get there attention._

"_Now it's obvious all of y'all could possibly be delusional as y'all sit here and quarrel like children. That is why I think we should let the girl—"_

"_My name's Zoe."_

"_Let Zoe speak for herself…" everyone's gaze was focused on Zoe, "On this coming Valentines Day!_

_Zoe's cheeks blushed a bright red as she noticed the guys looking at her. Kouji was giving her a demanding look that said "you better choose me!" as his eye focused into hers. She glanced over at Takuya who was nodding at her slowly and repetitively with a smirk on his face. Then she turned her head to JP who was creeping her out with his jazz hungry looking face with the eyebrows twitching. She couldn't bear the sight and looked away at Kouichi who kept smiling nervously, looking away, and biting his knuckle._

"_Fine then. I guess I'll just have to choose tomorrow… at my house." She said as she turned around and strutted away with the box of chocolates in her hand. She opened them and ate them along the way home. She couldn't believe the pressure they put on her. As soon as she left the guys, they started bickering all over again._

"_I'll be the judge of this." Tommy said to himself._

_[End of Flashback]_

She finally finished combing the last strand of her silky golden blond hair. She fixed the mascara around her glossy emerald green eyes and the makeup on her porcelain skin. As she looked in the full body mirror, she rubbed her hands down her stomach against the silky lavender mini dress she wore to see how fitting it was on her. She checked herself out in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place.

She started thinking about the four guys she had to choose from.

"_Well, Takuya for one is very charming. He has this irsistibale smile sometimes that makes a girl melt on the inside_." She thought, as continued checking herself in the mirror.

"_I find it very easy to be myself around him more than the others. In fact, he's almost like a best friend to me… I think."_

She walked back over to her desk and looked at the four pictures that were displayed in front of her.

"Kouji on the other hand is the complete opposite of Takuya. He's not that extroverted unless he's arguing with Takuya. He's almost like an enigma most of the time that nobody knows much about… but I kinda like that about him."

She picked up his picture with him barely smirking in it. "Maybe I can one day melt that icy heart of his."

She glanced over at JP's picture with a rose in his hand, displaying it affectionately.

"Now, JP can be really competitive when it comes to girls, especially me. He practically loves me with a passion. He would probably fight a lion—heck two—just to win me over. He's that crazy." She simply smiled at the thought.

She placed the two pictures down and looked at the last one with Kouichi on it. He was giving a genuine yet goofy smile.

"Kouichi really seems like a nice guy once you get to know him. He's extremely shy around girls, but I think he's really warmed up to me all these years since we've know each other."

She placed the photo back down on the desk and studied each one, balancing the possibilities as she held her chin in her palm with a confused look on her face.

"Well you got Takuya, who has great chemistry, then there's Kouji, the mysteriously charming one, then you got JP, the overly, obsessively, passionate one for me, and last but not least Kouichi the all around nice guy." Her lips perked to the side due to how hard it was for her to choose.

"I can't seem to make a decision, but I _have_ to choose tonight!" she glanced over her should at the door as she continued to war it out in head. She then looked at the audience that was watching her (you guys).

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she answered.

In came Tommy dressed up in a nice fitting suit and well groomed, ready to escort Zoe down stairs to where the guys were waiting.

"Are you ready to make _your_ decision?" he asked curtly with his hands behind his back.

"I hope so." She replied.

"There's no hope so. You either know or not." He responded.

"Fine, I do know."

"Alrighty then let's go shall we." Tommy held the door open for her to walk out, and led the way down.

"Um, Tommy. That's the way to the restroom. Downstairs is this way." She pointed out as she pointed in the correct direction.

"Oh yeah. Hah heh, this is your house after all."

He stopped her at the top of steps and told her he would cue her to com e down when the times right.

***

Meanwhile, Takuya was shoving his present box in Kouji's face, "Mine's better than yours!"

Kouji shoved it away from him.

"I can't wait for Zoe to tell me how much she loves me already so we can get this over with." JP said, simply yawning and rubbing his knuckles against his chest.

"Hello fellas." Tommy greeted, "I bring you… the bachelorette!"

(Cue BG Music: **At Last, by Etta James**)

Zoe walked down the steps carefully and graciously. She occasionally looked up to smile at the group that was standing up for her arrival. The guys smiled back to return the favor.

She finally met the foot of the stair and looked at the four guys looking at her. JP managed to sneak in a wink.

"K guys. I'll leave you all alone." Tommy walked off.

Each one of the guys came up to her personally to give her their gifts. Takuya handed her two teddy bears that magnetically connected at the mouth.

"Thanks Takuya." She beamed.

Kouji brushed passed Takuya roughly. He came up to Zoe with a rose in his hand.

"Maybe you'll return the favor." He remarked with a wink.

Zoe took in her hand and smile at him, giving him a quick hug.

"_She didn't give me a hug!"_ Takuya exclaimed in his thoughts.

Next, Kouichi handed his CD filled with romantic lyrics on them.

"You might like track 7 the most." He spoke lowly between the two of them and walked off.

Finally, JP presented his extra large box of chocolates.

"Jeez, what are you tryin' na do, JP? Fatten her up?" Kouji quipped.

"Oh thanks JP. I'll just save this with the rest of the chocolate boxes you gave me." She smiled and gave him a quick hug.

***

(Now the moment you all have been waiting for!)

The guys were lined up and waiting for the moment of final truth. Takuya's hands were sweaty, and Kouji was cringing his teeth occasionally. Kouichi kept being optimistic and playing different scenarios in his mind. JP on the other hand was very cocky to the point it was getting obnoxious.

"Now guys, just so you know up front, y'all put me in this situation, so be prepared to get y'alls heart broken for those that I don't choose" she warned.

"I care about y'all so much just to let y'all know." She added. "And now I choose…"

Everybody held his or her breath, depriving the area from oxygen. Even Tommy was watching from the side with anxiety.

"Kouji…"

All the rest moaned and groaned nearly dumfounded. Kouji casted an arrogant smirk.

"… you seem to be a very cool guy when you don't let anyone get to your emotions, but I would actually like to see you out of your comfort zone more often."

After hearing that the guys sighed in relief, realizing their chances were still open.

"JP, you are the most overly protective guy I know… and infatuated."

JP curtly nodded at the remark with a grin on his face.

Her gazed faced Kouichi, " Kouichi, you are a _really _nice guy and I think that can really take you a long way in a relationship." She smirked at him.

Kouichi was feeling more confident by the second, nodding his head.

"And Takuya…" she paused, " When I'm with you… I feel great chemistry. You practically finish all my sentences. You're one of the few that actually care to know what's going on when ever I'm feeling down—"

"We do too!" the others exclaimed. Zoe looked at them and acknowledged their remark.

"So my choice out you four… the most dearly choice… that I think… deserves this rose…" she picked up a rose from a dish.

"The rose of choice." She held the rose in front of her glancing at each of the guys. Every one of them was feeling uneasy with a sense of doubt that they could not be the one.

"This rose… belongs too… to the most dearest… of my heart… in my life… for better… and for worse.. becau—"

"Hurry already!" Tommy interrupted, "I got to go home already!"

"Fine! Sheesh!"

She glanced back at the guys, with time passing between them. The suspense was killing them. Her eyes looked at Kouji, then at Kouichi, then on JP. Her eyes locked on JP's with a sense of certainty. JP could see it in her eyes. She chose _him_.

"Takuya…" she said as her eyes trailed over to his direction, and just like that, with the turn of events, the final decision was made.

(Cue Happy Bachelorette music)

Takuya beamed from ear to ear as he approached Zoe gingerly as if he never done so before, to receive his rightfully acclaimed rose. Tommy started a slow clap, but no one joined him.

Takuya received the rose and kissed her on the lips… right in front of the others to rub it in.

"WHAT?" Kouji exclaimed

"NO WAY!" JP broke down and cried.

Kouichi's head bent down as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well there you have it!" Tommy said aloud.

[_Interview Style_]

**Takuya:** [_smiling from ear to ear and chuckles_] _Well I guess there you have it. I never felt this way before. I feel like… like I can do anything. As if I can climb on top of the world and scream, "I WIN!" *Jumps on the chair*. _Man it feels good to be me right now!

***

**Kouji:** [_has his head in his palm looking depressed_] I don't believe it... not the fact that Zoe chose Takuya… OVER ME! But because I lost to Takuya. *Shakes his head in disbelief*. This is a sad day indeed.

***

**JP:** [_Cries hysterically_] I don't know what happened… I was… I was so sure and then this happened. It completely blew my mind. *sniiiiiiiiiiiff* I don't know how I'm gonna cope with this. [_Grabs a box of tissues from Tommy who is offering from behind the camera_] Yeah I'll take a bunch of these [_Blows nose loudly with snot flying out_]

***

**Kouichi: **[_has a plain look on his face_]Well there goes my love life… I guess I just have to bear with it. *Shrugs* Yep I guess that's about right *shrugs*…. Its like they say; there are plenty more fish in the sea… I think that's what they say *shrugs* *shrugs*………*shrugs*

**Takuya: **[_nods head and begins to start dancing_] Ooooooooooh Yeeeeeeah!

**Kouji:** [_gets up and throws the chair across the room_] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! [_Pushes the camera away from his face_]

**JP: **[_Starts crying and then eating the chocolate he got for Zoe_]

**Kouichi: ***Shrugs*…..*Shrugs**Shrugs*

**Tommy: **I don't get paid enough for this… [_gets up and leaves_]

And so the little competition/ realty show was over. Takuya clutched Zoe by the waist and escorted her to their get away vehicle outside, a horse.

They both looked over at their host, Tommy, with confused looks.

"Hey it's the best I could do."

"I guess it'll do!" Takuya replied, studying the saddle on the beast.

He got on with Zoe gripping tightly around his waist.

"Now let this be a lesson to all of you out their. Dreams _do _come true…" he grinned and looked at Zoe, "It happened to me."

With that, he glanced over at Zoe who had, her head rested on his shoulder. He whipped the reigns on the horse and giddy-upped into the distant, beautiful sunset that awaited them.

**THE END**

(Meanwhile… thousands of miles away)

Kouji, Kouich, and JP were in a living room watching romantic movies all cuddled up with their pillows, feeling so vulnerable to anything that dealt with romance. In the background, the song "All By Myself, by Eric Carmen" played loudly as the guys were crying out loud.

"Oh guys grow up!" Tommy groaned as he walked by.

**A/N: There you have it fans. Another Valentine one-shot to add to your repertoire if you like… and I hope you did. Thank you once again for reading my silly stories that I come up with. Happy Valentines Day e'rybody!**

**P.S. -- If you truly loved him /her Valentines Day would be, everyday… that means gifts everyday lol jk**

**P.S. S. -- Phew, took me all day to write.**


End file.
